


lightning before the thunder

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: In the game against Italy, Victor Hedman was in the neutral zone when his visor cracked and cut him under his left eye.Two days later, it appeared that along with the scar below his eye, he had a small lightning shaped scar on his forehead too.





	lightning before the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Heddy loves the bolts so much, the universe gave him a [lightning](http://bloggar.aftonbladet.se/trekronorinside/2017/05/visiret-sprack-fick-sy-fyra-stygn/) [scar.](http://bloggar.aftonbladet.se/trekronorinside/2017/05/victor-potter/)

 

* * *

 

 

“Does it hurt?” Vasy asks as he sheds his coat and joins Vladdy in crowding Heddy on the bed. Kuch doesn't join them, lingers against the nightstand, his lips pressed into hard line.

“No,” Heddy starts and Vasy scoffs, mutters something in Russian and runs his thumb under the stitches. Heddy flinches and Vladdy bites his lower lip anxiously.

“Okay it does hurt, but it’s not that bad, I promise I’m fine," Heddy reassures them. The stitches are freshly new and still sting a little, but mostly he's glad he hasn't gone blind in one eye. 

Anton walks into the hotel room with Brayden and Alex trailing behind.

“You had company waiting in the lobby,” Anton laughs and Heddy shrinks back against the bed. Brayden shoves his way forward and climbs onto his lap.

“I forgot the room number, none of you were answering your phones,” Brayden says and turns to glare at Vasy, Kuch, and Vladdy.

“Sorry,” Vasy says, his cheeks turning pink and ducks closer until he’s almost plastered against Brayden’s back. Vladdy tries to make space to climb onto Heddy’s lap too, but Braydens sprawled all over him so Heddy sighs and tugs him as close as he can, lets him tuck his face against his shoulder.

Killer tilts Heddy's chin up, his expression full of worry and concern.

“I’m fine,” Heddy says, slightly muffled since Killer’s thumb is pressed under his jaw restricting much movement.

“How the fuck do your visors keep shattering on your face?” Killer grumbles and sweeps his thumb down Heddy’s jaw, down his throat, then let’s go and sinks into an arm chair next to the bed.

Kuch is still watching silently, he seemed more upset than Heddy would have anticipated but he’s got a lap full of puppies and can’t exactly reach out for him right now. Anton comes over to stand next to Kuch, and he doesn't bristle or shift away, no one really does when it's Anton, he makes everything feel settled.

He catches Kuch's eyes from across the room, but he looks way just as fast.

“It could’ve been your eye,” Brayden says, voice shaky, and Heddy wraps an arm around him, and lets Brayden kiss his cheek, right below the row of stitches.

“It wasn’t,” Kuch says harsher than probably intended and it’s the first thing he’s said since they all barged in earlier.

"I'm okay," Heddy says for the millionth time, with a tired smile, and ruffles Brayden's hair fondly. They're his boys, of course they're worried about him, he doesn't mind it at all, loves them for it, but he's honestly _fine,_ if a little shaken up. 

There’s another knock on the door and Anton shrugs before he goes to answer it. Heddy’s already got too many kids in his lap so if it’s Gabe he’s not sure he’ll fit, but it’s Val and Heddy feels this ache in his chest, smiles despite himself.

Val doesn’t seem fazed with the crowd, just climbs on next to Vladdy and takes Heddy’s face in his hands. He murmurs something in Finnish, almost too quiet then ducks closer to kiss Heddy’s forehead.

“I’m fine,” Heddy manages when he pulls back and Val smiles, ruffles Heddy’s hair.

“You are, yeah, that’s good,” Val says and tugs Brayden out of his lap and onto his.

“He needs some space, no?” Val asks and just like that Heddy’s being smothered in goodbye kisses and hugs until Anton says he’s heading over to check on Klinger and Gabe and shuts the door.

Kuch doesn’t move, still has that freaked out angry expression on his face.

“Nik, come here,” Heddy says finally and Kuch hesitates, shuffles his feet for a few seconds and Heddy considers, briefly, getting out of bed and pulling him onto it, but he feels _exhausted_ , every muscle achey and sore, doesn't want to move at all. His face feels a little hot, especially where it's cut, a burning sensation that will go down over time.

As much as he said he's fine and okay, it does hurt like _fuck_ , but he's dealt with worse.

Kuch makes it easy though, his shoulders slump when Heddy quietly, in Swedish murmurs, _please, sweetheart_.

He climbs onto the bed in a few easy steps right into Heddy’s chest, hiding his face against his neck. It's rationally been only a few short weeks since they've been playing on different teams, but it feels like ages and Heddy pulls him closer even when his thick beard scratches against the soft skin of his neck.

“Fuck you,” Kuch mutters and squeezes Heddy's sides, digging his short nails into his waist. He mumbles something else in Russian followed by, “You can’t scare me like that,” and it makes Heddy chuckle. 

Heddy kisses his forehead and runs a hand through his fluffy hair, settles back more comfortably until Kuch is lying on top of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Heddy says against his shoulder and Kuch pulls back. His eyes look watery but Heddy would never bring attention to it, just lets Kuch trail his fingers around his eyes, knock their foreheads together. He kisses his jaw softly and grabs Heddy's hand, tangling their fingers together.

“Be more careful,” Kuch says and Heddy squeezes the back of his neck lightly, a promise.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
